Love,Maybe
by Justanotheranimelover10
Summary: I am going to make this a full story! My first fanfiction so please give me criticism. This is going to be a NaYu story since I love those two a lot. Don't get me wrong my OTP is Nalu. :)


Trash. Those were the last words that were stirring in Yukino Agurias head. After losing the battle against Kagura in the Grand Magic Games in front of her teamates and the current master, she was humiliated. And now her life belonged to a stranger. Things were looking down for the silver haired Celestial Mage. She gave a sad expression at the inn she was staying in. '' I wish Onee-sama was here...'' she said to herself quietly . She wished her sister was here to comfort her.

 _-Flashback-_

'' We make the heavens roar, and the seas broil.'' The terrifying master Jiemma, of Sabertooth the strongest guild currently said in his monotone deep voice. '' What the hell was that out there ?!'' he shouted at Yukino. '' You embarresed Sabertooth in front of everyone!'' All Yukino could do was stand there shaking. '' Take them off. he silently said . Take everything off now. Was she being forced to strip in front of everyone? Yukino had no choice but to do it or it meant certain death. She slowly took off her tight dress and furry cloak and her boots, while blushing a deep shade of red. Yukino felt many eyes on her, including the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rouge. ''Erase your guild mark with your own magic. '' Jiemma said with a cold voice. '' I wasn't here long, but thank you for everything you've done for me.'' Yukino said with a shaky voice. '' Get out of my damn sight you piece of trash! '' Jiemma roared from his chair. '' Yukino quickly scurried out of the room and went to her room and quickly shut the door. '' Why?'' She said to herself. '' I only lost once...'' Yukino threw her casual clothes on and sat on the bed in her dark room. She took her keys in her hands and held them close to her. '' I have to get out of here, no matter what.'' But wherever I'm going... my keys shouldn't suffer with me.'' Yukino had remembered another Celestial Mage in the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Present time -_

Yukino had stood in front of the Fairy Tail inn, Honeybone for a long time waiting for them to come back from their partying. '' The only way for my spirits to be happy is if they are with Lucy-sama..'' She said in her mind. At last after at least four hours of waiting, she saw three of their members come walking up. Yukino say the blonde mage with another blue haired mage, and a man with pink hair. Yukino had remembered him in the Games, when he gave the moving speech about their guild. She thought it was very sweet and caring. She had thought he was actually quite daring at the least. '' Hey, your that girl from Sabertooth!, said Natsu with an angry look on his face.'' '' What are you doing here ? said Lucy '' '' I have something to give you'' Yukino said quietly. She walked in and sat down at the table with Lucy. She put down her two keys on the table and looked at Lucy. '' What is Sabertooth doing here?!'' said Natsu with an angry tone towards her. '' Natsu-san lets at least give her a chance to explain herself.'' said the blue haired mage. '' I want to give you these keys Lucy-sama.'' '' Ehhh?- I just cant take them like that!'' she exclaimed. The silver haired mage was suprised she would pass up on the oppurtunity to have all 12 Zodiac Gates. '' The Games arent over yet, even so, i still wouldn't take them! said Lucy '' '' My Games are over...'' said Yukino with a gloomy look on her face. '' It wasnt an easy decision... but i understand. She stood up and grabbed her suitcase and left the room. She turned around and said '' I'm sure we'll meet up again someday'' she said with a tiny smile escaping from her mouth.

After Yukino left the Fairy Tail inn, she started heading for another inn the wasnt occupied by a guild. As she was walking, she heard faint calling, like someone calling her name. She turned arount and saw someone with pink hair,and a blue cat flying towards her. '' Natsu-sama, Happy-sama...'' '' Hey, I came after you to apologize...'' See Natsu here thought you were bad since you were in Sabertooth. '' Yeah, hehe my bad . That was weak!'' said Happy-sama. '' You came after me just for that? '' Well , yeah you looked kind of gloomy, so i thought i put you in a bad mood .'' He then smiled that million dollar smile of his and Yukino blushed a little bit.

After what he just said, Yukino fell to the ground and burs into tears. '' Woah, crying just makes me feel even worse! '' '' I'm sorry... Its just no one has ever been nice to me like this before... I got into Sabertooth about a year ago.. but now I can't go back.. They kicked me out when i only lost once! Yukino kept sobbing on the ground in front of Natsu like shes known him forever. They made me strip in front of everyone, and erase my guild mark with my own magic.

Natsu was shocked at ehat she was saying. What kind of guild makes their nakama do that? He was seething inside seeing a girl cry from her own guild. '' That ain't right.'' "' Natsu... Happy said while looking at him.

'' Thats not how you treat a friend'' he said while engulfed in flames.


End file.
